No Strings attached
by ijustfuckinglovehetalia217
Summary: Pairing: FRUK / Hinted USUK Genre: Sex and Romance Summary:Francis and Arthur were fuck buddies and nothing more... that is until one of them starts to fall for the other. Will it work out for the two of them? Or will they drop their fuck-buddy relationship for good?


The first night was obviously a fling. Almost falling into the category of a mistake. A drunken Arthur never amounted to anything good really. He was wasted and Francis was lonely. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes they had found their way to a secure hotel room and consuming each other like a bunch of animals.

That night, Francis topped since Arthur could barely see anything. Francis had tried to stop this point from happening but the Brit couldn't be tamed when influenced by the poison of alcohol. So Francis obliged to Arthur's needs.

The next morning Arthur was gone and there was a small note with the Brit's messy handwriting that made Francis shrug his shoulders as he read it.

_Frog,_

_Don't think anything of last night. It didn't mean anything. Thank you for being so understanding about it though._

_- Arthur._

Well then, alright. It's not like this is the first time. He had been friends-with-benefits with quite a number of people already and Francis had never thought that this whole fuck-buddy relationship would reach even Arthur.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Arthur might actually never want to do it again.

Surprisingly though, he was wrong.

The second night was rough and wild. Angry. Angry sex. Arthur had gotten out of a fight with Alfred. Yes Alfred and he were still together at that time. They were on and off like Christmas lights.

Every week, there was a fight and they would "break up" and Arthur would run to Francis with anger and loneliness that drove him to drastic measures of achieving satisfaction.

Arthur had fucked Francis so roughly that even the French man had requested from time to time for him to go a little gentler. Arthur apologized and obliged. That night was when they didn't sleep immediately after.

They talked about their lives. Caught up on each other. How was the restaurant? What did Alfred do this time? Do you think I should cut my hair? Silly things. Little things. Big things. It didn't matter whether they were important, they just wanted to talk afterwards until fatigue pulled them to sleep.

The morning after, Arthur was already awake when he woke up, and the Brit was dressing himself up quickly.

"Aren't you going to get breakfast?" Francis asked

"No. Alfred just messaged me. He said he wants to talk" Arthur replied.

And that was it. Once again, he was off, leaving Francis shaking his head and thinking that their whole fighting relationship was getting ridiculous. But it was their relationship so Francis didn't really bother meddling. Many nights came after that as long as Arthur and Alfred were off.

The sixth night was surprisingly sweet but sinful. The Brit called him up that night asking if he could come over. Francis said it would be fine. Within half an hour there was an Arthur standing at his door.

He made him dinner as he figured it would be good gesture. Arthur accepted and ate dinner with him while the other asked what happened between he and Alfred now.

"No. Nothing happened to us" Arthur casually chimed

"Then why are you here?" Francis asked.

He wouldn't tell anyone but his heart thudded excitedly at the possibility that Arthur really did just want to see him.

But that excitement ebbed as Arthur groaned 'I'm bored Francis. He's been so sweet and obedient that it's gotten our relationship bland. I'm bored and that's why I'm here"

"You're... You're CHEATING on him...?"

Arthur just frown and shrugged before he started eating again.

It was a bit of a sting when Francis finally realized that Arthur genuinely just saw him as a back-up plan or a form of entertainment. But that was what he expected right? They were fuck-buddies. This is what fuck-buddies do. Fuck.

So he took it with a silent acceptance that night. Arthur was pounding onto him, yet the noises remained tame. Francis just didn't want to get carried away. At least that's what he told himself.

That night, Arthur asked him what was wrong.

"It's nothing Arthur. Don't mind it and go to sleep. You have work tomorrow" Oh yeah. He's gotten Arthur's schedule very closed to memorized. Arthur didn't mind. That's what it seemed like.

That night Francis couldn't sleep. He kept thinking as to why the idea of being Arthur's fuck-buddy began to suddenly affect him differently. Especially now that he had just helped Arthur cheat on Alfred. That was so out of character for him though. He was very much against cheating.

Then the full impact of what he did... of what he and Arthur were doing, hit him and he suddenly felt like he hated himself. So much. Finally he went to sleep, with a pain in his chest he couldn't explain.

And now here they were on their seventh night and Francis hated it. He hated every moment of it. It wasn't because the sex was unsatisfactory. No. Arthur was a more-than-capable lover.

It was because Arthur was on his bed again while he was still together with Alfred. He hated it because he was helping Arthur do what he stood against for all his life. Betraying the person you love was the biggest sin he could possibly do. Though he did not do it directly, here he was, making it easier for someone else to do it. And he hated it.

He hated how much he loved Arthur inside him. He hated how much each of the other's touches would make him want to cry out and take in a sharp, pleasured breath. He hated how he was down, with Arthur's name on the tip of his tongue while he knew Arthur was probably thinking on how to cover this up for Alfred not to know. He hated how his heart began to thud restlessly whenever Arthur looked at him.

But he can't tell Arthur anything. He could only keep his mouth shut.

Because this is what Arthur wants from him. This is the only thing that tied him to Arthur. As sinful and sickening as it may be, he was just Arthur's fuck buddy. He was afraid that if he would say anything, that Arthur would cut what little connection they had. He was afraid that Arthur would never feel the same way about him and would leave him for good.

Then he rethought that thought. Feel the same way? Does that mean... he was starting to have feelings for Arthur? It can't be. Right?

Of course he can't be having feelings for Arthur.

He's always had them.

So as Arthur pulled out and they both finished, Francis turned his back to Arthur immediately. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see the person that Francis helped him become. Francis felt sick to the stomach with shame and guilt.

"Alright what's wrong frog?" Arthur asked as he sat behind him.

"Nothing Angleterre I am just tired" he fought to keep his voice steady, for his eyes were already blurring with the warm droplets building up in on them.

"No you aren't just tired Francis" Arthur groaned and suddenly pulled Francis to turn back to him and was left speechless for a few moments as he realized that Francis was crying. "D-Did I hurt you too much?"

"Non" _Yes. You did. And you're hurting Alfred too. _

"Francis..." he whined

"I'm fine" _Look what you're making me do_

"Francis you've been like this for how many nights now..." The Brit pointed out.

So he actually pays attention to Francis. Surprise. But Francis was going to die of guilt of this keeps up. It didn't matter if he's sacrificing what little tie they have left, he couldn't keep doing this.

"I don't think we should keep sleeping with each other" he murmured

Arthur stared at him like he spoke pig Latin. For a while, everything was quiet. Even their breathing was hushed and steady, before Francis turned his back to Arthur again.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked after sometime

"I can't do this anymore Arthur"

"Why?"

"I just can't do-"

"But the question is why-"

"BECAUSE" Francis turned back to him, with a glare that Arthur had so rarely seen on his face. This was a genuine glare. With the tears suddenly running through the French man's cheek, it was painted on his face what he was feeling. And Arthur could see it plastered on his face as clear as day. Francis was hurt.

"Because Arthur..." he slumped and suddenly he could feel the weight of his wrongdoings push him down heavily "... you're with Alfred. If you loved Alfred then you wouldn't be doing this. I don't understand why you stay with him but complain about your relationship all the time and use it as an excuse to go on and cheat on him! If I loved someone truly I would NEVER do something like this to them!"

Arthur stared at him and then flinched before Francis continued.

"... and you keep running to me for your back-up. A rebound. Less than that even. I'm nothing but a patch for what's missing in your relationship with him. You keep on using me like I'm some prostitute. Like I have nothing to do with Alfred. Like we don't know each other. And it hurts Arthur..."

For the second time in their existence, Arthur saw Francis break down.

"I think you should just go" Francis finally muttered "Forget this ever happened. Forget that we ever did what we did. Go on with your life and never let Alfred know what went on behind his back. I'll do my best to live with what I did but God knows I won't be able to take it if we went on with it..."

For a long time, it was so silent that Francis would have thought Arthur had already left. Then a small reply came and it dripped with shame "I'll go Francis. I'm sorry" and the door clicked close before it was silent again.

And Francis wailed. Burying his face in the sheets, pouring his broken heart out onto his empty room.

There. He did it. Now Arthur would probably never want to have anything to do with him. Probably won't even look at him. They were nothing again. Not friends. Not enemies. Just strangers. All over again. The only problem is that they may remain strangers to each other forever. And that was what crushed him worst of all.

Little did he know that a certain Briton was still outside his door, listening to the sounds of agony that he has not heard come from the French man for so, so long. His chest suddenly crumpled with an unknown emotion. But this is the way it has to be now. He realized that from this day on, things will never be the same. He had to do what he had to do.

It's been months since that night and Francis had morphed back to his old self, for the most part. The only part missing is the constant argument with a certain English man but nevertheless...

He hasn't spoken to him for so long and it was depressing. Although he sometimes catches an accidental glance, only to find at certain times, that Arthur was looking at him. Quickly, he looks away as if he saw nothing.

Until one night, there was a voice mail on his phone. That number. That name. With shaking fingers, he played the message out loud and upon hearing Arthur's voice, speaking to him again, his heart thudded in it's familiar way.

_"Francis. Please. I want to come over. We need to talk. Please"_

What could he want? Francis didn't dare get his hopes up. He probably wants to be friends again or... go back to their friends-with-benefits thing. Could he still take it. His chest aching suddenly served as a firm 'no'. He wouldn't be able to go on being his fuck-buddy. Especially if it involved cheating. But he guessed he had to tell the Brit that face to face... again.

So he sent him a message "Then come over" and waited.

Before he knew it, there was a knock on his door and once he opened it, he came face to face with the Brit. He couldn't help the way his heart beat faster and his breath came harder to pull.

"Come in" he muttered quietly

They sat in the living room in an uneasy silence before Francis cleared his throat "You said you came here to talk right? So talk."

Arthur looked at Francis and he could see that the other's expression was one of sorrowful anticipation. Like he was expecting something hurtful to slip out from Arthur's mouth. Arthur tried to still himself but his lips quivered as he tried to push the words out of his mouth.

"Alfred and I broke up"

That's nothing new. In fact, Francis could almost hear the familiar exchange playing out.

_Alfred and I broke up. I need a break._

_SO you came here?_

_Yes. _

_Why?_

_Why else?_

Francis just hummed and then sighed. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Arthur looked at him and shook his head "Nothing. I just thought you should know"

The French man held his head in his hands for a moment before looking at Arthur with a strained expression "Look Arthur... whatever Alfred did, I don't think I can-"

But before he finished, Arthur interrupted. "It wasn't him Francis. It was me" After being sure he had Francis's attention, he went on "I told him. Everything"

Francis's eyes widened and he straightened up in his seat "What? WHAT? Quoi Arthur I don't think I heard you right... you told him EVERYTHING?"

Arthur could only nod. Then there were tears in his eyes.

Francis went to sit beside him, not touching him but moving close to show him that he still cared "... what happened? What did he say?" he asked cautiously.

Arthur put his face in his hands. "He was angry. And he was hurt. He has every reason to be." then after a pause he added "He... isn't mad at you or anything. He just... wanted to give you this. This is the last thing he gave to me before he moved out. He said it's for you."

In his hand, Arthur held an envelope that he handed to Francis. Francis stared at it for a while before opening it. Inside was a letter.

_Francis,_

_You can't blame me if I can't talk to you properly for a while. After finding out what had happened, I don't know whether to get angry at you for letting Arthur cheat on me, or be thankful that you pushed him to his senses to stop lying to me. Anyway._

_I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed. But as Arthur told me the story, it looks like you got a pretty bad hit too. I'm sorry this has to happen to me or you. It'll take a short time but I'll be able to move on from it. Till then... take care of him. And I hope for your sake that he doesn't do to you what he did to me._

_-Alfred_

_PS: If you want to go drinking. Just let me know. I'm up for it. Maybe I can get to hear your side. _

He had underestimated Alfred's capability to forgive. Perhaps this wasn't exactly it but Alfred needs some time to himself and with his friends. Francis won't take up the drinking offer until much, much later.

He turned his gaze to the crying English man and then slowly, wrapped his arms around him without saying a word. Then Arthur slowly shifted to hold on to him and his crying was soon muffled by Francis's coat.

"I'm so sorry Francis. I'm really sorry for what I did to you and Alfred both"

Francis just rubbed his back and sighed before squeezing him.

Then a part of the letter echoed in his mind.

_"Till then, take care of him. And hope for your sake that he doesn't do to you what he did to me"_

What was that supposed to mean? Was Alfred leaving Arthur with him? Would Arthur be staying with him or what?

"Arthur... why does it sound like Alfred is leaving you with me in this letter?" he asked softly after Arthur's sobs ebbed down.

Arthur then raised his reddening eyes to Francis and then took a deep breath like he had been bracing himself for this question. "Francis... when I told you that I told him everything. I mean it. I told him everything"

"And...?" Francis was still confused but Arthur smiled sadly.

"This was the first time anyone had ever done what you did. To anyone else whom I didn't matter to, they would have just let me do what I wanted, without giving regards to whether it was right or wrong. If it was anyone else, I bet they would have kept this whole thing going because it still meant they get the physical satisfaction they need. It wouldn't matter if I'm cheating on anyone so long as they get the sex they came for."

Francis stared at him, listening

"But you... you listened to me when I had problems with Alfred. When we broke up you comforted me. You stopped me from continuing something that I would regret more had I kept at it. You saved me from what sickening person I was becoming." Arthur's tears fell a little faster but his voice got firmer "And that night, I could see how much I hurt you. How awful I made you feel. And how terrible it was for you to push me away. Were it anyone else, they would have just walked away from this whole thing without batting an eyelash. But I saw that I mattered to you. That... that it hurt you to have driven me away but you did it anyway to help me... Never has anyone else ever went through so much just for... me"

Francis couldn't help but swallow as his eyes blurred once more with the warm tears starting to cling to his lashes. Arthur's cold hand brushed through his cheek before he spoke

"So what are you getting at Arthur...?"

Arthur smiled and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'm saying that the moment I went out of your bedroom that night, I realized that I kept sticking with someone who didn't value me the way I wanted and I've been so focused on my dissatisfaction with Alfred that I was blinded on how someone who cared for and loved me was right here all along... and I realized that maybe the reason why I ran to you... was more than just a random choice..."

Francis's face crumpled and he touched the cold hand on his face. His heart raced like crazy as he took in the words that Arthur was saying. This time, he didn't care if he was getting his hopes up. He wasn't afraid anymore, because he knew he was no longer getting his hopes up for nothing. This was something here. There was something happening here that was beyond what had happened to them before and that was enough for Francis to risk his heart again. Anything. Anything for Arthur.

"Arthur..." he murmured

The Brit laughed weakly and shifted closer to him "When I said I told Alfred everything. I meant everything. I told him that I had been sleeping with you. That I had cheated on him. That it had been going on for a while. That you told me to stop. That I couldn't take the guilt of keeping it from him any longer..." he then paused and looked at Francis dead in the eye "...and I told him that I loved someone else."

Francis's breath caught in his throat

"I told him I love you" Arthur finished with a finality.

Francis, after absorbing all that Arthur had said, suddenly had pulled him into his arms and connected their lips together in a kiss he had so desperately wanted to give him since he had gotten here. A kiss that was fueled by a gentle warmth and an excitement that held a sensation far beyond lust and physical wanting.

Francis kissed him tenderly, then excitedly until it slowed down to a point of a sweet, gentle kiss. When they parted, pink dusted Arthur's cheeks and Francis smiled.

"I love you too Arthur. I always have." he breathed out "Je t'aime..."

Arthur laughed and then kissed him briefly "Overly excited French man"

Francis didn't even comment on that.

Francis wasn't sure if it was going to work out well, but he knew that tomorrow when he wakes up, Arthur wouldn't leave him like all those night before. This time, he was sure... _there ARE strings attached._


End file.
